Dix ans
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Réléna et Treize tentent de parler pour se comprendre et mettre fin à la guerre. Mais ils meurent tous deux. Que devient l'humanité après cela? ATTENTION: ne lisez pas ça si vous êtes déprimés.


**DIX ANS**

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Couples : A priori aucun, mais on peut y voir des traces de 1x2 et de 3x4… Mais bon ils sont plus dans mon esprit que dans la fic.

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi( heureusement, vu ce que je leur fait subir…)

Genre : One-shot, deathfic, Angst, POV 4.

Note : Je le répète, cette fic est ANGST.

* * *

Deux personnes qui discutent et tentent pour la première fois de se comprendre. Six autres qui attendent au dehors le résultat de la confrontation et se rongent les sangs, le montrant à des niveaux divers et certains tentant de détendre les autres. Quand soudain, le drame : tout explose. Des extrémistes ne croyant ni en l'un ni en l'autre et les considérant tous deux comme leurs ennemis viennent de commettre l'irréparable. 

Treize Kushrénada et Réléna Peacecraft sont morts.

-----------

Dix ans… Cela fait dix ans. Dix ans que nous pleurons une amie, un amant, une sœur, un ami ou un modèle. Dix années où la guerre n'a pas connu le moindre répit. Dix ans que les partisans des deux meneurs se sont figés dans un fanatisme absurde, défendant des valeurs auxquels aucun d'eux ne croyaient. Dix ans que nous ne sommes plus nous-même, passant d'un camp à l'autre, parfois alliés et parfois ennemis les uns des autres. Dix ans que Lady Une a définitivement perdu tout bon sens, sa personnalité « douce » ne ressortant plus jamais. Dix ans pendant lesquels Hilde a mené un double ou triple ou quadruple jeu tel qu'elle ne sait plus à qui elle est censée faire ses rapports. Dix ans qui ont vu les professeurs disparaître, leur santé déjà mauvaise ayant encore empiré à cette annonce. Dix ans que nous avons perdu Sally, partie dans une mission-suicide seule peu de temps après avoir appris la nouvelle. Dix ans que la vie a déserté le visage de Zechs, privé de ses deux raisons de vivre d'un seul et unique coup. Dix ans que Noïn tente de le réconforter, sans résultat et sans espoir, elle-même presque anéantie. Dix ans que Wufeï a perdu sa foi en la justice et l'honneur. Dix ans que nous avons oublié le son de la voix de Trowa. Dix ans pendant lesquels aucune émotion n'est apparue sur le visage d'Heero, plus Soldat Parfait que jamais. Dix ans que Duo, le seul qui aurait pu changer cela, a cessé de sourire. Dix ans que j'ai perdu espoir et ne prends même plus la peine de pleurer. Dix ans de trop.

Alors je prends un téléphone et rappelle près de moi mes compagnons et adversaires de combat. Je rappelle ces gens qui sont devenus des figures des contes populaires et sont entrés dans les livres d'histoire, ces gens que les informations ne présentent plus depuis longtemps. Je rappelle ces combattants dont les opinions, celles du temps où ils en avaient, soulèvent de longs débats dans la population civile, et qui sont considérés au mieux comme des mercenaires par les militaires. Je rappelle ces gens qui ne croient plus en rien, et certainement pas en la paix. Je les rappelle car cette guerre n'aura pas de fin. Je les rappelle car elle ne nous concerne pas – ne nous concerne plus. Je les rappelle car la guerre est notre dernière raison de vivre mais que nous n'en voulons pas. Je les rappelle car tout ça n'a pas de sens, n'a plus de sens pour nous.

Je les rassemble dans le salon et leur sers à chacun une tasse de thé, dont tous reconnaissent l'odeur. Ensemble, nous buvons une gorgée, et chacun change de visage. Lady Une porte la main à ses cheveux et les détachent, puis enlève ses lunettes, en silence. Les yeux d'Hilde récupèrent une connaissance de soi oubliée, en silence. Le visage de Zechs s'apaise, en silence. Noïn le regarde avec tendresse et un petit sourire, en silence. Heero se met à pleurer, sa peine sortant enfin, et Duo le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler, m'adressant un de ses anciens sourires, en silence. Une flamme dans le regard de Wufeï ressuscite, après de longues années d'inexistence, en silence. Et Trowa prononce le seul mot de la soirée :

-Merci.

Je lui souris et, le cœur rempli d'espoir, porte à mes lèvres, d'un mouvement sitôt imité par mes compagnons, ma tasse de thé aromatisé à la ciguë et au laurier, la buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-----------

Cent ans plus tard, jour de deuil dans les colonies. Ils commémorent ainsi d'anciens héros de la guerre, morts dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Mais à vrai dire on ne voit pas la différence avec les autres jours, tous ayant l'apparence du deuil. La guerre n'est pas finie, et leur mort n'a servi qu'à créer d'autres camps, dont les chefs ont fait d'eux des martyrs, et ces camps, partisans de Treize, Réléna, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufeï, Zechs, Noïn, Lady Une ou Hilde, s'affrontent sans cesse. Le mot « guerre », comme le mot « paix », a d'ailleurs complètement disparu du langage, tellement elle est une chose courante dont on ne peut imaginer le contraire.

Mille ans plus tard, c'est toujours la guerre, mais ce mot n'a toujours pas retrouvé de sens, son contraire non plus. On parle des camps un, R, treize, six et quatre, sans savoir d'où viennent ces appellations. On naît dans un camp et on combat pour lui les autres, sur la Terre et sur chaque colonie. Chaque monde a oublié l'existence des autres. Les mots civils et militaires ont disparus, chacun est un combattant. Et ceux-ci n'en ont jamais assez de la guerre.

Des millions d'années plus tard, le Soleil meurt, entraînant avec lui la Terre et les combattants qui y vivent encore, car rien n'a changé et beaucoup sont morts. Les colonies ont été détruites les unes après les autres par leurs propres occupants et leurs combats suicidaires. Il ne reste de l'humanité et de sa folie que de gigantesques carcasses de métal dans l'espace auxquels il ne reste plus personne pour les appeler « colonies ».

**FIN**


End file.
